


Fanart || Grace Wound

by Yifera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Blood, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yifera/pseuds/Yifera
Summary: The first time Sam sees grace through a wound -such a bright reminder that Cas too is vulnerable- Sam can’t stop himself from staring at it with his heart clenched… even when Cas assures him he’s alright.[Could also be considered part of "How to Keep You Close"]





	Fanart || Grace Wound

Fanart made for round one of Sastiel Creation Challenge  
Theme: First Time | Prompt: Wound

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie this idea came from one of my fics "How to Keep You Close", self-inspiration is so weird hahaha


End file.
